When A World Ends
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: Tetapi apabila kalian mendengarkan ceritaku, janganlah bersedih tentang kehancuran Soul Society, karena hanya akulah yang pantas bersedih – Rukia. Fanfiction untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 bulan Juli. Didedikasikan untuk D'Xin.


Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, nor do I own Clannad  
>Bleach (C) Tite Kubo and Clannad (C) Key<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When A World Ends<strong>

Kalian pasti mengetahui cerita tentang Memory Rosary, dan kalian pasti pernah mendengar Valley of Screams. Cerita yang berakhir dengan pengorbanan Senna untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia itu berakhir bahagia bagi kebanyakan orang. Yah, memang itu merupakan cerita yang mengharukan, indah, apapun yang kalian sebutkan. Satu yang kalian tidak tahu – akhir dari cerita itu palsu.

Aku berdiri di jembatan itu, melihat semua yang terjadi dengan jelas. Ichigo dan Senna melayang di udara setelah baru saja keluar dari gerbang ke Valley of Screams. Berpegangan tangan. Mata menatap satu sama lain. Seakan cinta lama bersemi kembali. Dan aku baik – baik saja. Sungguh, aku baik – baik saja.

Ya, akulah yang meminta bantuan Soul Society untuk menunda penembakkan Kidou cannon dan memohon agar mereka menolong Ichigo. Tanpaku, Ichigo bisa mati, dilahap kekuatan Kidou cannon yang luar biasa. Semuanya kulakukan untuk dan hanya untuk Ichigo, agar ia tidak berada dalam bahaya walaupun ia bertindak ceroboh. Sekarang, lihat siapa yang jadi pemeran putrinya. Senna.

Setidaknya, Ichigo sudah tidak berada dalam bahaya lagi. Sekarang, ia benar – benar menghayati pertemuannya kembali dengan Senna. Mereka tidak bergeming, setidaknya sampai Renji membuka mulutnya.

"Timing nya tepat sekali. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa Valley of Scream baru saja hancur dengan Kidou cannon. Untung ada aku."

"Ayo, kita kembali ke Soul Society."Hitsugaya mengajak yang lainnya. Shinigami di tempat itu pun baru saja akan pergi satu demi satu, saat kakakku Byakuya tiba – tiba datang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia datang bersama banyak Shinigami lainnya, dan semua membawa semacam lempengan emas.

"Ada apa?"

"Memang Kidou cannon berhasil menghancurkan Valley of Screams," gumam Byakuya, namun dengan suara yang berisikan kekhawatiran ia melanjutkan, "namun sepertinya kekuatan ledakan Kidou cannon terlalu kuat, dan kekuatan itu akan sampai ke dunia ini sebentar lagi. Kita harus menghentikannya."

Shinigami yang lempengan emas dengan segera membuat lingkaran diatas gerbang ke Valley of Scream, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah lingakaran emas pun muncul. Setelah beberapa saat, dari gerbang itu keluar sebuah cahaya merah, yang merupakan sebagian dari peluru Kidou cannon. Cahay itu ditahan oleh lingkaran emas itu, meski beberapa Shinigami yang memegang lempengan emas itu terlihat kesulitan. Cahaya merah itupun kembali masuk kedalam gerbang itu, dan seketika juga gerbang itu tertutup.

"Kerja bagus." Byakuya mengumumkan.

"Kapten!" tiba – tiba seseorang memanggil Byakuya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Byakuya menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kita salah perhitungan! Ternyata ledakan Kidou cannon juga merambat ke Soul Society!" orang itu melaporkan dengan terengah – engah.

"Apa!" Byakuya kaget. Yah, kakakku itu rupanya bisa kaget juga.

Namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa mencerna kata – kata tersebut, dan seketika itu juga, aku mengerti mengapa Byakuya bisa terkejut seperti itu. Apabila ledakan Kidou cannon berkekuatan sama ke seluruh penjuru, maka itu berarti kekuatan Kidou cannon sudah sampai dan mulai menghancurkan Soul Society.

"Kita akan ke Soul Society! Cepat!" kakakku berteriak. Ichigo dan Senna, yang tadinya menikmati waktu bersama, sekarang menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Dan aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang Senna terlihat menyesal. Ia benar. Ia seharusnya menyesal, karena semua ini dialah penyebabnya.

"Semuanya, mundur ke dunia manusia!" adalah salah satu teriakkan yang kudengar begitu kami sampai di Soul Society – yang aku tidak kenali karena sudah hancur lebur. Api berkobar dimana – mana, dan ribuan bola api seperti menyerang Soul Society dari atas. Seakan tidak ada harapan bagi kami untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Masih ada harapan." Byakuya berteriak setelah melihat wajah kami yang telah kehilangan semangat bertarung karena shock melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia lalu mengangkat dua lempengan emas terbesar yang tadinya digunakan untuk melindungi dunia manusia. "Seseorang harus meletakan Lempengan ini tepat di tengah – tengah Soul Society, dan tempat kita tidak akan hancur."

Semua terdiam. Bagian tengah Soul Society masih lumayan jauh dari tempat kami berada. Dan dengan ledakan berkekuatan dahsyat yang meledak di sana – sini, sepertinya melakukan hal itu sama dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri. Semua orang menunduk, dan aku yakin apa yang mereka pikirkan sama dengan pikiranku. Senna pun tidak berani menghadap kedepan dan terus melihat kebawah, seakan ia bisa menemukan jawaban disana.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya!" kata – kata Ichigo tidak dapat kupercaya, dan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan.

"Ichigo!" Aku dan Senna protes secara bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua, kembalilah ke dunia manusia dulu, dimana kalian akan aman." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia bertatapan dengan Byakuya, lalu berlari menantang api yang berkobar.

"Tunggu!" aku mencoba mengejarnya, berharap dapat mencegahnya dari tindakkannya yang ceroboh. Namun, Byakuya menghalangi jalanku.

"Kita harus kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Tapi, kak, Ichigo..."

"Kau dengar apa yang ia katakan, bukan? Setidaknya, kabulkanlah permintaan terakhirnya."

Permintaan terakhir!

"Minggir kau!"

Aku tidak berpikir panjang pada saat itu, dan aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar berpikir saat itu. Adik macam apa yang akan menghunus pedang dan menantang kakaknya, kakak yang dihormati dari dulu, untuk mencegah seseorang yang dengan ceroboh mencoba misi berbahaya untuk menyelamatkan Soul Society? Jawabannya: Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kau akan kubawa kembali ke dunia manusia, apapun yang terjadi."

Byakuya pun menghunus pedang, namun aku tidak memberinya kesempatan dan langsung menebas. Mungkin kakakku itu belum siap, mungkin kakakku masih dalam shock karena kehancuran Soul Society, atau mungkin dia tidak benar-benar ingin menghentikanku dengan kekerasan. Yang jelas, aku menebas badannya dan ia jatuh seketika. Aku tidak melihat kembali dan berusaha mengejar Ichigo.

Namun aku dihalangi oleh Senna. Orang ini benar – benar tak tahu diuntung. Hanya beberapa saat yang lalu Ichigo dan semua orang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan orang ini, namun sekarang ia ingin membiarkan Ichigo mati?

"Beri jalan!" Aku berteriak seraya mengayunkan pedangku, namun pergelangan tanganku ditangkap olehnya.

"Jangan mengejarnya."

"Kau mau Ichigo mati!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Ia menatap mataku, dan saat itu baru aku menyadari bahwa dia menangis.

"L-lalu..?"

"Kau... kau seharusnya lebih mengenal Ichigo daripada aku. Kau pasti tahu kalau Ichigo akan melakukan segala-galanya untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Ia tidak mau temannya terluka. Karena itulah dia menyelamatkanmu. Karena itulah dia menyelamatkanku. Karena itulah dia berani mengemban tugas ini. Aku tahu dia bisa, karena dia adalah Ichigo. Percayalah padanya." Senna memberi nasehat yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Aku tidak peduli, setidaknya aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia hidup!"

Saat itu juga, kekuatan Kidou cannon meledak dengan dahsyatnya. Setelah ledakan itu, lempengan emas terlempar dan jatuh dibelakangku, bersamaan dengan sebuah Zanpakutou yang sangat kukenal – Zangetsu. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas dan aku tidak mungkin salah. Itu Zangetsu, Zanpakutou milik Ichigo yang baru saja terlepar akibat ledakan tadi.

"Kita sudah kehabisan waktu. Semua segera bergerak ke dunia manusia!" Byakuya memberi perintah, yang sebenarnya hanya diberikan padaku dan Senna karena yang lain sudah siap pergi.

Tubuhku membeku. Sebagian dari diriku menolak kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan ini. Sebagian diriku bersedih dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku yang tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudahnya ditarik oleh kakakku yang terluka dan dibawa ke dunia manusia. Dengan ini, tamatlah riwayat Soul Society.

"Mengapa kau menghentikanku!" Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah kehancuran Soul Society: memukul Senna dengan keras tepat di mukanya.

"Kalau aku tidak menghalangimu kau akan mati! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa semua ini adalah SALAHMU!"

Aku memukulnya lagi, kali ini di perutnya. Ia terdiam, mengetahui bahwa apa yang baru saja kukatakan itu benar. Baru saja aku ingin memukulnya lagi saat kakakku menangkap pergelanganku.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hentikan, Rukia!"

Dari nada perkataannya aku tahu bahwa kakakku itu benar-benar serius. Aku menarik tanganku dan bergumam sendiri, lalu berjalan pergi menuju tempat gigai-ku. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung pergi ke rumah Ichigo dan memberitahu keluarganya bahwa Ichigo sedang menginap di rumah temannya dan tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa saat.

"Apakah dia menginap dirumah seorang gadis?" Ayahnya bertanya dengan galak namun penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak." Aku berhasil membuat senyum palsu, dan setelah itu berpamitan pulang.

'Pulang' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan, karena aku – dan Shinigami yang lainnya – sudah tidak memiliki rumah. Rumah kami saat itu adalah dunia manusia ini. Setelah kehancuran Soul Society, beberapa Shinigami mencoba untuk menciptakan 'Soul Society' baru agar arwah – arwah dapat bereinkarnasi, namun dimensi yang dibuat masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. Beberapa Shinigami memutuskan untuk bepergian ke seluruh dunia, dan mencoba untuk melakukan tugas Shinigami biasa. Beberapa mencoba untuk hidup dengan manusia. Salah satunya adalah aku.

"Kau juga disini..."

Aku tidak bergeming – tetap berdiri di jembatan yang sama dan menatap sungai yang sama.

"Kau, pasti kedinginan..."

Dia benar – badan dan jiwaku kedinginan.

"Mau taiyaki, Kuchiki-san?"

Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Pikiranku kosong.

"Kau... pasti merindukannya..."

Kali ini aku mengarahkan kedua mataku secara serius ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke sungai yang membeku itu, yang sedang dihujani salju yang dengan lembut berjatuhan. Aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud, tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dialah yang akan mengatakan hal itu. Aku memang merindukannya, namun aku bimbang apakah aku ingin dia kembali atau tidak. Kalau dia tidak kembali, aku akan merasa sangat kesepian dan hidup serasa hampa. Namun apabila dia kembali, dia hanya akan berada disamping orang disebelahku itu. Ichigo dan Senna – tiada yang akan memperdulikanku.

"Aku... juga merindukannya.."

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendengar monolog darinya.

"Kuchiki-san..."

Kali ini dia menatapku, seakan menginginkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tampar aku.."

Kemarahan langsung menyelimutiku. Aku langsung mencengkeram bahunya dan mendorongnya.

"Kalau.. kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega, maka tamparlah aku. Aku tahu, akulah penyebab kehancuran Soul Society, dan juga... hilangnya Ichigo..."

Aku benar-benar ingin menamparnya, tetapi dia baru saja mengatakan 'hilangnya Ichigo' dan bukan 'kematian Ichigo'. Dan hal itu membuatku lega – setidaknya ada orang lain yang berpendapat bahwa Ichigo masih hidup. Ya, dia masih hidup, dan aku percaya itu. Kesunyian meliputi kami berdua, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menamparnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau juga adalah korban dari kejadian ini."

Wow, aku bahkan masih belum percaya aku mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, apabila dipikirkan baik – baik, apa yang kukatakan itu tadi benar. Senna mengelus pipinya yang baru saja kutampar (tamparanku tidak sekeras itu! Mungkin...) dan menatap mataku. Kali ini dia serius.

"Apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Aku terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab apa – apa. Sejujurnya, pertanyaan itulah yang selama dua tahun ini kurenungkan, namun aku masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku menatapnya kembali, dan terpampang jelas di matanya bahwa dia sedang menunggu jawaban dariku. Namun apa yang bisa kuberikan? Sepertinya apapun jawaban yang ada dibenakku merupakan jawaban yang salah. Setiap detik seperti memaksaku untuk memutuskan, dan dengan pikiran kacau aku memutuskan bahwa...

"Aku-"

"Onee-san!" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye berlari kearahku. "Ayo pulang."

Setelah pemuda itu berhenti diantara kami, Senna melihatnya dengan terkejut, namun setelah itu matanya menunjukan kesedihan yang ingin disembunyikan. Pemuda berambut oranye dan bermata amber itu adalah Ichigo. Ichigo yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini lagi.

"Oh, Senna-san!"

"Kuchiki-san sudah harus kembali, ya?"

"Ya. Maaf kalau saya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok. Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

Aku melihat dia berjalan menjauh, dan menghilang seperti ditelan salju yang berjatuhan.

"Ayo kita pergi, Onee-san."

"Kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku Onee-san kalau diluar, kan?"

"Habis, sudah terbiasa, sih."

"Panggil Rukia saja. Dan biasakan dirimu dengan nama Kurosaki Ichigo, karena itulah namamu dari sekarang, Kon."

"Baik, Rukia-san."

Dengan hujan salju yang mulai bertambah deras, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kakak. Rumah kami adalah bangunan yang tergabung dengan panti asuhan, yang dimiliki oleh istri kakakku. Aku sering membantu kakak dan Sanae-san (istri kakakku) untuk mengurus anak yatim piatu setelah pulang sekolah, dan meski merepotkan aku tidak keberatan. Setidaknya, ini adalah salah satu kehidupan 'normal' yang kujalani.

Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Senna tadi. Lain kali apabila dia bertanya lagi, aku akan menjawab dengan tegas: _Ya, aku mencintainya._

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih telah membaca. Saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam mendeskripsikan <em>_suatu keadaan, dan setelah saya baca kembali saya rasa cerita ini sangat 'plain'. Saya harap pembaca tidak kecewa maupun keberatan, karena saya telah menghancurkan Soul Society dan membunuh tokoh utama._


End file.
